


The Kitsune's Bride

by DaDa_Carrot



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDa_Carrot/pseuds/DaDa_Carrot
Summary: The villagers believe in the existence of Kitsune Yokai and is going to offer the Leader of Kitsune Yokai a bride. Being the good child, Illumi volunteered himself.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction after years of being the fans of fanfictions. It is about one of my favorite yaoi pairs Hisoka/Illumi. I just can't get enough about them. 
> 
> I hope that my way of writing is acceptable and please forgive my bad English too.

The sky is becoming darker as the second ticks. The sound of leave swaying softly in the trees becomes louder as the wind blows stronger. Illumi quickens his paces when a thunderstorm strike in the sky on his way back home from collecting the firewood.  
\----------  
“The other offerings shouldn’t be a problem but who are we going to select to be the bride of Chrollo-sama?”, Pariston asked. The atmosphere in the room was tense. Everyone in the meeting room was murmuring with each other but no one was willing to be the voluntary, to be the one to offer his son or daughter to the leader of kitsune yokai (fox spirit) with their own hands.

“How about if we decide by using the sweepstakes rules? Family with unmarried family members aged between 18 to 25 years old will have to participate in this. The head of the selected family will then decide one person from his family members to be the bride.” Chief Netero suggested. Everyone in the room nod in agreement with the selection method. Those family heads with unmarried family members aged between 18 to 25 years old wrote their respective family name in a piece of paper before placing it into a box. The painful moment began as Chief Netero randomly picked a piece of paper from the box. It was as if the raining sound from the outside was subdued by respective heartbeat when Chief Netero slowly unfolded the paper. “Zoldyck family.”, he announced and showed the paper to everyone in the room.

Everyone in the room released a sigh of relief except the head of the Zoldyck family, Silva. His eyes widened. He controlled himself not to yell and argue as he too has agreed with the method earlier. Everyone began to retreat to their respective house as the meeting was dismissed by the chief. “Mr. Zoldyck, I know that this is hard for you and I’m sorry for your lost but please select a member of your family as soon as possible.” Chief Netero said as he patted the shoulder of Silva before he left the room.

The Kitsune Seishin Ritual Day was one month away.


	2. Decision

“I’m back.” Silva said while taking off his mino (straw cape) at the entryway of the house. 

“Welcome back, father. I’ll bring the hot soup to you later.” Illumi greeted his father as he took the mino off Silva’s hands.  
\----------  
“Welcome back, dear. How’s the meeting today?” Kikyo asked when Silva entered the room.

“Everything is fine. We’ve talked about the ways to prevent the children from entering deep into the woods to play near the Fox Spirit Shrine and ...”, Silva trailed off as he doesn’t know how to tell his wife that they are about to lose a son. 

Kikyo noticed something was off Silva as he had a brooding expression. “Dear, is there something that you need to tell me?”

“Ah, yes...” Silva hesitated. Silva told Kikyo about the result of the meeting.  
\----------  
There was a knock at the door. “Father, I’ve brought you the soup.”

“Thanks. Come on in, son.” Illumi entered his parents’ room and placed the bowl of soup in front of Silva. “Illumi, we wish to talk to you and Milluki. Ask Milluki to come in here.”

“Yes, father.” Illumi answered while looking at his father quizzically and retreated to the room he shares with Milluki.  
\----------  
“Milluki, stop lying there doing nothing. Father has something to talk to us so come with me now.”, Illumi said while kicking lightly at the back of Milluki. 

“Hai, hai. Stop kicking me already or else…”, Milluki answered while getting up from his futon.

“Or else what?” Illumi lifted an eyebrow.

“Or else, I will remind mother to get you a wife. An ugly wife too.” Milluki said as he dodged a knock aimed to his head.  
\----------  
Illumi and Milluki joined their parents and sat on the floor. Silva with a grave expression said, “I’m sure that the two of you’ve realized that the Kitsune Seishin Ritual Day which comes once in every 50 years is just around the corner. It has been decided during the meeting today that the bride of Chrollo-sama will be from the Zoldyck family. Therefore, one of you’ll have to be the bride of Chrollo-sama.” 

The room was almost quiet except for the sobbing sound from Kikyo. Silva eyed both of his sons waiting for their reactions. Illumi kept his eyes on the floor until Milluki said “Stop joking. This isn’t even funny. Who will willingly to be the sacrifice? To be the bride of Chrollo-sama? We don’t even know if the whole Chrollo-sama’s thing is real.”

“Milluki, stop being rude and disrespect to Chrollo-sama. It had been a long time our village believe in the existence of kitsune yokai on this land, Whale Island. Although Chrollo-sama is a yokai himself but he has always protected us from the evil spirits and ensuring the prosperity of the village.”

“Hai, hai, whatever you would like to say but I won’t believe it and I’ll not be his bride.”

“Milluki, you…” Silva speech was interrupted as Illumi said, “I will. I will be Chrollo-sama’s bride.” 

Everyone in the room turned to face Illumi with a surprised expression.


	3. Reason

Illumi headed out to a nearby river with his fishing rod to fish some fishes for dinner. After setting everything down, he sat at the riverbank to fish while thinking of yesterday night.

_“I will. I will be Chrollo-sama’s bride.”_

_Everyone in the room turned to face Illumi with a surprised expression._

_“Illumi dear, do you realize what you’ve said?” Kikyo turned to face Silva and continued, “Dear, is there really nothing else we can do about this? It’s our child we’re talking about. We can’t just sit here and do nothing.”_

_“…” Silva remained in silent._

_“Mother, I’ve made my decision. I’m sorry, but I wish to return to the room and rest. Goodnight.” Illumi stood and left._

“Illu-ni, Illu-ni.” Killua woke his eldest brother up as Illumi was day-dreaming when he joined him at the riverbank. “Illu-ni, there is something I want to ask you.” Illumi looked into Killua’s blue eyes and waited before he continued. “Is it true what Millu-ni has told me? That you are going to be the bride of Chrollo-sama?” Killua asked while looking up at Illumi pleadingly, hoping that his eldest brother will provide him the answer that he wanted.

Illumi turned his eyes away from Killua to watch Alluka and Kalluto playing near the river. Illumi knew what is expected of him from Killua but he doesn’t wish to lie to his brother. He patted Killua head. “It’s true, Killu. But don’t worry. Everything is going to be fine, the village, and our family. Just promise me that you help father and mother to take care of Kalluto, Alluka, and also Milluki, okay?”

“Aaah? Millu-ni? It’s not like he will listen to me.” Killua muttered as he lied down with both of his arms behind his head.

\----------

  
The day went by uneventfully. After the dinner, Illumi sat alone on a bench outside the house looking up at the starry sky before Silva joined him a moment later.  
“What are you thinking, Illumi?” Silva started.

With a deadpan voice, Illumi answered “I’m not thinking about anything, father. I’m just looking into the sky.”

“You should’ve know that I’m not talking about this, Illumi. Why did you choose to be Chrollo-sama’s bride and not defending yourself like Milluki did?” Silva asked again.

“Although I don’t know the details of the Kitsune Seishin Ritual Day, but unlike Milluki, I believe the existence of the kitsune yokai. So, if being the Chrollo-sama’s bride can help to maintain the safety and the prosperity of the village, while our family will not stress over this matter, then I’m willing to be one.”

Illumi’s answer surprised Silva. He had never thought that his son was so mature and loves the village, villagers and the family that he is willing to risk his life. “Father, do you know about the details of the Kitsune Seishin Ritual Day?” Illumi asked curiously, trying to change the gloomy atmosphere there.

“I heard from my father that the villagers will offer a bride to Chrollo-sama in every 50 years. The bride’s going to stay in the Fox Spirit Shrine for three days before the actual ritual day to calm himself or herself. The villagers will also provide other offerings such as food like we always do.” Silva told.

“What will happen to the bride? Will the bride live in the shrine forever or…”

“No one knows about this, son. The brides had never returned to the village after the ritual and there is no sign of people living in the shrine. Therefore, the villagers assumed the worse.”  
They remained in silent for half a minute listening to the sound of crickets. Illumi stood up and moved around a bit before entering the house when he heard “I’m proud of you, son.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Dancho, 50 years has passed. The villagers are busy preparing for the ritual day.” the yellow fur fox, Pakunoda reported.

“Dancho, what happened to your last bride? the grey fur fox, Uvogin asked. “Don’t tell me that you’ve ate her.”

Chrollo dropped his book. “I’ve erased her memories about us and left her to live in a village at Greed Island.”

“What a waste, she had a pretty face too. I think Phinks wouldn’t mind to taking care of her. Am I right, Phinks?” Uvogin called over to Phinks who was leaning on the wall at the other side of the cave and earned himself a dead glare.

“Dancho, when do you plan to visit the shrine? The bride will moves into it tomorrow night.” questioned Machi, the pink fur fox.

“There’s no need to rush. I’ll just go on the ritual day.” Chrollo said as he resumed his reading.  
\----------

It has been some time since he was here. He had been wandering around the world seeing new things while searching for his ‘world’. He walked deep into the woods, watching the birds flying in a group and a pair of squirrels hopping from a tree to another. He closed his eyes enjoying the winds kisses gently at his body. He continued his path until he has reached a village that he visited frequently before. He saw children were running around and some housewives chatting. There are also some villagers heading into the woods. He stopped and sat at a garden hut to rest. He closed his eyes and let the wind kiss his body.

_“Thanks, Hisoka. It is so beautiful.” Illumi said while holding a white tulip flower in her hand. She lifted the flower to smell it._

_Hisoka’s mouth curved into a smile and held Illumi close to his chest, hugging her gently. “I’m glad that you like it, Illu. I just know that you’ll as it is just as beautiful and elegant as you are.” Hisoka tilted Illumi’s chin with his finger and looked into her eyes. “Come with me, Illu. I’ll take you to the secret place where I’ve found this tulip. The scenery there is very beautiful with a very wide tulip bed.”_

_“Okay.” Illumi agreed with a tinted pink on her cheeks. Hisoka joined their fingers together and led the way._

Hisoka’s thought was brought back when he heard two villagers were talking while heading to the shrine. “So, it is true that the eldest son of the Zoldyck family will be the bride of Chrollo-sama?”

“Yes. It seems that he has volunteered himself. Illumi’s a young fine man that I’ve always planned to marry my daughter off to him.”

“Just give up already. Everything is ready and he’s moving to the shrine tomorrow night.”

 _“Illumi?”_ Hisoka’s eyes widened at the name. He jumped up from the bench and rushed out to search for the Zoldyck family’s residence.

\----------

After looking for the Zoldyck family’s residence for a while, Hisoka reached a small house with a small vegetable farm behind it. There are children playing outside the house. He ignored the children and entered the house without asking for permission as human will not be able to see him without him materializing himself.

Hisoka entered the room on his left and there were two men talking with their back facing him. Although he has visited the house with the hope to meet ‘his Illumi’, his heart skipped a beat when he found the colour of soul that he had been looking for all this time, a pale tint of off-white like a pearl.

“Milluki, have you registered what I’ve said into your mind?” Illumi questioned.

“Yes, Illu-ni” Milluki answered with a pained expression. He understands what Illumi wanted to tell him, to help with the household chores and to take care of the family but he is just not in the mood knowing that his brother is going to leave the house and perhaps disappear from the world. “Illu-ni, how can you react so positively? Won’t you feel scared? Won’t you hate me?”

Illumi was taken aback by his brother questions. Illumi was calm but he is lying if he says he isn’t reluctant to leave his siblings. “Milluki, there is nothing for you to blame yourself for. This is my own decision. Besides, being the Chrollo-sama’s bride is cool, right? I’ll be contented if you and the rest of the family will think about me once in a while.” Sadness still clouded Milluki features as Illumi turned around to leave the room.

Hisoka still in his astonished state followed Illumi out of the room to the vegetable farm outside. His eyes were glued at Illumi. He gazed at Illumi’s long jet black hair, his face and his large dark eyes just as mesmerizing as before. ‘His Illumi’ was much taller now as Illumi was rebirth as a male but Illumi was still very adorable in his eyes. Hisoka has decided to follow Illumi around until he moves to the shrine tomorrow night, it is not light he was able to separate himself from Illumi neither.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Illumi before rebirth is a female.


	5. Chapter 5

Illumi was preparing to go to the bed. He has changed into a sleeping yukata and unpinned his hair, letting his hair down behind his back. He lie down on the futon staring at the shadows cast by the candles on the ceiling of the shrine. This was the second night Illumi was staying in the shrine. The shrine was old, but it was clean thanks to the villagers and was pretty comfortable to stay in. He closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

\----------

Hisoka materialized himself again as he slowly walked toward Illumi. He sat beside him to watch Illumi’s sleeping face. He slowly traced Illumi’s face from his temple to his nose, his lips, and his chin with his finger. Illumi’s skin was soft and smooth to his touch. He leaned down to kiss Illumi but stopped as Illumi was jerked awake from his sleep. Illumi blinked his eyes in fear. Hisoka pressed his index finger on Illumi’s lips telling him not to scream. Illumi relaxed and stared at Hisoka quietly as he sat up. “I’m sorry for waking you up.” he said with a low voice while withdrawing his finger. He continued to caress Illumi. He massaged his scalp, sliding his fingers through the hair and bringing it up to his lips. Illumi blushed at Hisoka’s actions.

Illumi didn’t move away. He tried to look carefully at the person in front of him and noticed that he has light skin, toned stature, sharp claws, a pair of orange ears at the top of his head, and a tail behind him. However, what captivated him the most was his golden amber eyes. _“Ah, so the existence of kitsune yokai is real. He must be Chrollo-sama but why is he here today?”_ Illumi thought. The longer he stared at the person, the more awkward he felt. Although he has never met him before but he was surprisingly familiar, like he could trust him, and fearless.

Hisoka leaned closer to kiss him again with his left hand on Illumi’s lower back and the right hand behind his head. He pressed his lips gently against Illumi’s before he nibbled on the lips. Illumi’s lips were soft. He continued for a moment before he bit lightly on Illumi’s bottom lip. Illumi moaned. Hisoka deepens the kiss by tracing his tongue across Illumi’s lips and the kiss grew intense as they started swallowing each other. Hisoka broke the kiss. Illumi was panting and his face red up. Hisoka kissed at his throat while his hand tracing up Illumi’s leg to his inner tight. Illumi jolted. Hisoka cupped his face with his left hand and whispered, “I miss you, Illu.” Hisoka tried to calm him.

Illumi’s eyes widened as Hisoka called his name. “How do you know my name?” Illumi asked.

“Because I’ve been searching for you for a very long time, my Illu. Sorry that I took so long.” He answered. He pressed his lips on Illumi’s while laying him down. The kiss trailed down to his stomach while his hand slides the yukata off Illumi’s shoulder. Hisoka grinned as he looked at Illumi’s harden bulge when he flipped open the lower part of Illumi’s yukata. He traced the bulge and undone the undergarment while observing Illumi’s flushed face. Illumi bit his lips swallowing his moans at the sensation. Hisoka spread the pair of gorgeous legs and slipped two fingers into Illumi’s mouth while tracing his entrance with the other hand. Tears were started to form in Illumi’s eyes at the intrusion in his throat and the multiple stimulations. This was too much for him. He can’t think properly as no one had ever touched him before. Hisoka removed his wet fingers and gently inserted his middle finger into Illumi and felt around.

Illumi arched his back. “Stop, please stop Chrollo-sama.” Illumi pleaded not knowing that the person in front of him was Hisoka. He shifted, trying to bring his knees together.

Hisoka’s eyes widened at the name. “No, Illumi. It’s me, your Hisoka.” he whispered at Illumi’s ear. He flicked one of the nipples with his tongue while continuing to thrust into Illumi with his finger. He added another finger to stretch the ring of muscles further. After a moment, he retrieved his fingers to gathered the leaking pre-cum with his finger along Illumi’s length. Illumi groaned at the touch on his oversensitive length. Hisoka licked on his finger and closed his eyes savouring the sweet taste of Illumi. His vision was blurred unable to control himself anymore as Illumi displayed an expression mixed of pleasure and embarrassment. He rolled Illumi on his stomach and positioned himself behind him. He flipped the yukata up before removing his own fudoshi and brought his throbbing cock at the entrance.

Remembering that this might be the first time of Illumi, he positioned his tip at the entrance before pushing all the way inside of Illumi slowly. Hisoka groaned at the tightness while Illumi moaned at the penetration and grabbed the futon tightly. Hisoka began to move at a slow pace and the thrusts became deeper and faster as he found the rhythm. Illumi’s moans became louder as Hisoka hit his sweet spot over and over again and soon, he cummed on the futon. Hisoka chuckled. Illumi was trembling with his knees buckled underneath him. His legs gave up on him and he fell sideway on the futon. Hisoka followed him and stroke Illumi’s back to full hardness again from behind. Illumi’s breath hitched at the touch. Hisoka resumed his thrusts. Hisoka knew that he was close as his own breathing became ragged. He panted open-mouthed against Illumi’s shoulder and groaned as he fell over the edge filling Illumi. He leaned forward to pump Illumi’s neglected cock and soon Illumi approached orgasm for the second time that night.

Illumi fell asleep after their intense activity. Hisoka leaned on his side and brushed Illumi’s hair away from his face. A smile was plastered on his face as he was enjoying his beautiful Illumi while playing with his hair. His smile faded as he sensed the presence of someone he knows too well. He turned and looked at the person. “My my, isn’t a little early for you to be here?” Hisoka asked.

“Of course not. I’ve to greet my best friend, right?” Chrollo answered. “By the way, why are you here Hisoka? To kidnap my bride just to revenge?” He glanced over to the person beside Hisoka and recognition dawned on his face as he noticed the colour of the person’s soul.

Before Chrollo could react, Hisoka carried Illumi in his arms in bridal style and stood in front of the door. “Don’t get me wrong, Chrollo. I’m just here to be with my world. You’re not laying your hands on him again.” With that sentence, he jumped out of the shrine with Illumi.


	6. Chapter 6

300 years ago.

Hisoka is holding Illumi hand as he walked toward his best friend, who is also the leader of kitsune yokai. “Chrollo, this is my girlfriend Illumi. She is a doctor in the village.” Hisoka introduced.

Chrollo smiled as he walked toward his best friend and Illumi, “It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Illumi.” he greeted. “Hisoka, you should’ve brought her here earlier.” he continued.

“See? You should’ve come here with me earlier.” Hisoka poked onto the tip of Illumi’s nose. “I’ve invited her for many time but she’s just too shy to come.” Hisoka answered Chrollo. “I’ll see you later, Chrollo. I want to show Illumi around.” He waved at him and left with Illumi.

Although Chrollo had met many female yokai and human, and this was the first time he meet with Illumi, he was very attracted to her. He wished that Illumi is not with Hisoka.

\----------

A few years later, a group of tengu yokai (heavenly dog spirit) from other country attacked the Whale Island. Chrollo sent most of his kind to defeat the tengu yokai. Hisoka was sent out too as he was a top fighter in the skulk and was someone that Chrollo could trust. Hisoka went out without a question.

Chrollo who has always dreamed of owning Illumi took the opportunity to fetch Illumi to his castle by taking advantage of their relationship. He lied that Hisoka had been seriously injured and wished to meet her. Illumi followed him to his castle without a doubt. Chrollo showed his true colours once Illumi reached the castle. Being as defenceless as a human, Illumi was unable to fight and defend herself and was raped by Chrollo. Chrollo then used his power to hypnotize Illumi and made her his living doll. He kept her with him for days in his quarter until the chief of the village came to fetch Illumi back to the village as the villagers needed Illumi’s services as a doctor, especially during the yokai fight. As the guardian of Whale Island, he unwillingly allowed Illumi to return to the village with a condition, the villagers have to offer him a bride every 50 years. Illumi returned to the village while still under Chrollo’s hypnosis.

It had been a few days since Hisoka meets Illumi. When the situation was under control, Hisoka took the chance to visit Illumi at her workplace. He was very happy to meet her but she seems odd from his point of view. She was unable to recognize him and do not react to his mischievous actions. Out of a sudden, the roof of the building collapsed as the tengu yokai attacked. The roof fell on Illumi and the patients. Hisoka rushed to pull Illumi out of the ruins but she was seriously injured. He kneeled at her side and held her into his arms. Illumi opened her eyes and called, “H-Hisoka.”

“Hang in there, Illu. Please, stay with me.” Hisoka cried, holding her tight.

“I’m glad that you’re safe, Hisoka. I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry that I had been...”, she hesitated. She hated herself for being fooled by Chrollo so easily. She also doesn’t know how to tell Hisoka the truth. She coughed blood.

“Don’t leave me, Illu. Please…” Hisoka begged.

The corner of Illumi’s mouth turned up. “Hisoka, I promise that I’ll definitely come back to you. I don’t know when, but my love and my soul will always find its way back to you. Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself.” Illumi coughed more blood as she struggled to finish her sentences.

Hisoka wiped the blood away from Illumi’s mouth with a trembling hand and held her hand, “I promise, Illu. I’ll listen to everything you’ve said. Just stay with me, please. I beg you. I beg you. Please, I can’t live without you.” he choked.

Illumi raised her other hand to brush a trail of tear away from Hisoka’s face with her thumb and whispered “I love you.” as she draws her last breath.

Hisoka’s eyes widened as Illumi’s hand dropped from his face. He screamed her name while holding her as tight as he can as if Illumi will come back alive if their body were close enough. Hisoka was in raged. While holding Illumi’s body in his left arm, he unleashed his full power and killed all the tengu yokai nearby. When his rage has subdued, he brought Illumi corpse to a small island where the tulip bed is. He examined Illumi and caressed her pale face. With a heavy heart, he buried her into the dirt. He smiled to himself thinking that Illumi will like the scenery here. Before he left, he plucked a white tulip and placed it on Illumi’s gravestone and whispered, “I’ll see you again someday, Illu.”

There is a sentence engraved on the gravestone, ‘Illumi Morou’.

Hisoka went back to the castle not bothering the tengu attacks outside. His expression hardened on his way back to his quarter as he heard a very bad news that shocked and angered him.

“Who was that human lady that Chrollo-sama brought back last time?” asked a little kitsune yokai to his friend.

“I don’t know. But she seems to be a doctor from the village as the chief of the village said somethings like “we need her to treat the people”, answered the other yokai. The yokai then continued in a lower tone, “You know, I have heard the lady scream from Chrollo-sama quarter one day. I think he must have forced himself on her.”

“Poor lady.” commented the first yokai.

Hisoka stormed into Chrollo’s quarter and grabbed him by his throat. “How dare you did such a flirty thing to Illumi while I’m out there defending the island?” Hisoka yelled while tightening his hold.

Pretending to be choking, Chrollo said “Hey, calm down, Hisoka. I’m sorry. I knew that she’s your wife but I fell for her the first time I met her. I’m just…I’m sorry, okay.” Without a word, he pushed Hisoka away with his palm. Hisoka stumbled back by the surprise attack. They fought with each other without holding back. Hisoka fought not because of the betrayal but to avenge his Illumi’s dignity. Their friendship ended. Hisoka moved out of the castle and settled on the small island.


	7. Chapter 7

Illumi woke up with the sun lazily ambling through the window. He closed his eyes and blocked the sun rays with the back of his palm. He looked around and realized that he was in an unfamiliar place. I was alone. He tried to sat up but his body was sore. He covered his mouth and turned scarlet when the memory of yesterday night flashed back to him. Suddenly someone came into the room. He pulled the blanket closer to his chest. “Good morning, Illu.” the person asked and closed the gap between them. The person kneeled beside him while putting down some fruits for him. He recognized him. He was the one from yesterday night. He remembered the man said that he is not Chrollo-sama. _“So, who’re you?”_ Illumi thought. Hisoka sat next to him. After some moment of exchanging eyes contact, he spoke again with his head low, “I’m sorry for yesterday night...”

“Who’re you?” Illumi asked ignoring Hisoka statement.

“I’m Hisoka. Hisoka Morou.” He said with a beam on his face as Illumi has started to talk with him.

“No, not your name. I mean who’re you. Why do you know my name?” Illumi repeated.

Hisoka blinked, “Ahh, I’m a kitsune yokai. I know your name because I’ve know you for around 300 years, and I’m your…” he trailed off scratching his head wondering if he should tell Illumi their relationship, worried that he will scare Illumi. Illumi’s eyes bored into him, waiting for him to continue. “…I’m your husband.” he continued.

Illumi’s eyes widened. He can understand that the man was a yokai as it was very obvious since he has fox ears and tail but not the other statements.

“I’m sorry if I’ve shocked you but it’s true. I’ve been always searching for you and I’m so happy that you’re here in front of me now, Illu.” he held Illumi hands and brought them to his heart. Illumi didn’t pull his hands off. His hands were warm. He can feel that Hisoka’s heart beats very fast. His heart beats fast too. But he doesn’t know how to respond to Hisoka’s confession as he wasn’t sure if what Hisoka had told him was true. “Illumi, I know that all these confused you. You may not accept me now, but please do not push me away. I don’t want to be separated from you again. Please Illu. I love you.” He looked up into the golden amber eyes from their hands and back to their hands.

“Hi-Hisoka, can you tell me more about everything?” Illumi asked. Although Illumi didn’t provide a clear answer to Hisoka, but Hisoka was very contented. At least, Illumi didn’t reject him. They may start over again as a friend, he thought. They spent the day chatting. Hisoka told Illumi everything. His friendship with Chrollo, how they met each other 600 years ago, how happy when they were together, what happened during the yokai fight, his fight with Chrollo as well as what he saw and who he met when he explored. He was very impressed with Illumi’s reactions and acceptance of his stories. Illumi asked questions here and there. He also shared with him his stories such as his family condition and the naughtiness of his siblings.

They were lying comfortably at the engawa (exterior hallway) of Hisoka’s small house. Realizing that it has dusk, Illumi jumped, “Ah, what’ll happen to the village if I was not there? I was the offering after all.”

Absentmindedly, Hisoka pulled Illumi on his chest and caressed his long hair, “There’s no such thing as Kitsune Seishin Ritual Day before the yokai fight. I guess it must be the idea of Chrollo to satisfy his desire.” Illumi flushed at Hisoka’s actions but he didn’t protest. They may not be lover now, but he doesn’t hate Hisoka’s touches. In fact, he loves it. “If he tries anything funny, I’ll protect the villagers…I’ll protect you, Illu. Illumi, will you leave with me? I mean, to travel and all.” Hisoka asked. Illumi didn’t answer. He spent most of his time taking care of the family. Now that he is away from home, he didn’t know what to do. He thought that he is going to live a new life style as Chrollo’s bride after the ritual or maybe die…but now, he had no idea himself. He was not sure whether to return to the village or explore the world.


	8. Chapter 8

“Dancho, we have tracked down Hisoka. He is at the small island near the Whale Island.” Pakunoda reported.  
“Are you going to go alone? He’s a tricky person. Is better to go together, Dancho.” Machi asked.   
“No. This is something I’ve to settle alone. Then, I’ll go out for a while.” Chrollo said to his skulk and headed out of his castle.  
\----------  
Hisoka had went out to gather food ingredient when Chrollo arrived in front of Hisoka’s small house. Illumi was mopping the floor with a cloth. Chrollo entered the house uninvited. Illumi was shocked when he turned around to see Chrollo. He stopped and rise to his feet. “Who are you, sir?” Illumi asked despite he could guess who the yokai was. 

Chrollo closed the gap and held out his hand, “It’s been a long time, Illumi. I’m Chrollo and I’ve come to fetch you.” Illumi looked at the yokai. The yokai has a slim figure with slicked back black hair and eyes. He didn’t know what to do. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to win if he has to fight him but he was sure that he didn’t want to follow him either. He diverted his eyes from him to look over Chrollo’s shoulder hoping that Hisoka will be back. 

“I’m sorry. But no, I don't know you and I'm not going anywhere with you. Now, would you please leave the house?” he lied. 

Ignoring Illumi’s words Chrollo closed the gap cornering Illumi to the wall. Chrollo put his hand on Illumi’s waist and whispered beside his ear, “You’re still as beautiful as before, Illumi. Even when you’re a man." He pulled away and grabbed at Illumi's wrist, "Come, my bride. Let’s go back to our castle.” 

Illumi was struggling to pull his hand back when he heard Hisoka’s voice from the outside. “Hisoka!” He called and tried to rush out of the house. He stepped on Chrollo’s feet and once the grip on his hand loosed, he ran out to reach Hisoka. “Hisoka, he is here.” Hisoka's cheery face disappeared and replaced with a serious one. 

“Leave him alone, Hisoka. He belongs to me.” Chrollo commanded at the door frame.

Hisoka stepped in front of Illumi, “My my, you come to my place and you still act like you’re the one in charge? Anyway, you should’ve know my answer, Chrollo. There’s no way I’ll let you take Illumi away from me.”

“Hisoka, you don’t think that you can win against me, don’t you? A seven-tailed versus a nine-tailed?” 

“It won’t be the same this time, Chrollo.” Hisoka said with a grin on his face. “And I’ve always waiting to fight with you again.”

Chrollo stepped out of the house. "Guess you leave me no choice. Hope you won't regret about it later as I'm not going easy on you.”

Hisoka turned around to hold Illumi's hands. “Illumi, can you please stay further away? The fight will turn ugly.” 

Illumi turned his head lightly and held Hisoka's hands instead, tightly. “Hisoka, let’s just leave this island together. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

Hisoka’s eyes widened at the sentence. His eyes soften and smiled as he brushed away the tears on Illumi’s face. “Thanks, Illu. Let’s just leave this island after the match, okay? You and I together, always.” he said and pressed his lips on Illumi’s. 

Chrollo’s eyes wided. He ran forward to attack Hisoka. Hisoka let go of Illumi and dodged while stepping away to lure Chrollo away from Illumi. Once they are far enough, Hisoka sent out his foxfire from his tail to distract Chrollo. He then launched his razor-sharp claws toward in attempt to rip Chrollo’s heart out. Chrollo dodged to the right and hold onto Hisoka’s arm before punching hard on his face. “You’re no match to me, Hisoka. Just don’t waste your time trying.” 

“I won’t be so sure if I were you.” Hisoka retorted while wiping his broken lips. He transformed into his real appearance, an orange eight-tailed fox. 

"Looks like you've improved yourselves. But if your confidence is because of this, you're going to die disappointed." Chrollo said as he followed and transformed into a black nine-tailed fox. Both of them collided. They fought even when the sky turns dark and rains. Hisoka took the chance to immerse himself in the rain to regain his stamina. Being a water element kitsune really has the advantage to fight in the rain. 

“Guess even the luck is on my side today. Let's just end this. I can’t leave Illumi waiting alone for so long. He must be dead worried.” He disguised into his human form again but this time, a sword appeared in his right hand. In the speed of light, he rode on Chrollo's back and stab him with the sword with both of his hands.

"If you think a tiny sword could harm me, you're wro..." Chrollo trailed off.

“This a magical weapon, my friend. You may need to say your last words.”

Chrollo grinned even when his mouth stained red and fell to the ground. “So, it’s true when you said you can win this time. Where did you get your hands on this magical weapon?”

“I’m not travelling aimlessly all this time, Chrollo. You’re a best friend if you didn’t do what you’ve did.“ he said and hooped down from Chrollo’s back. “Fare well, my friend.” He continues as Chrollo disappeared from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The number of tails of a fox spirit may represent age, wisdom and strength.   
> ** The death of fox spirit is a hard thing to accomplish, but there are ways to kill them according to some.  
> 1: Eaten by a Dragon or Oni. A Kitsune may escape death from being eaten by other creatures by going to their spirit form and simply passing through them, but Dragon or Oni are an exception. When eaten by Dragons or Oni their spiritual energy (chi) is absorbed and digested to the point that their being is starved and killed.  
> 2: Exorcism. A kitsune can sometimes be destroyed entirely by a particularly powerful exorcism.  
> 3: Blessed or Magical weapons. This is by far the rarest and least known about weakness to kitsune, and is almost entirely dependent upon the interpretation of the individual. Some say blessed weapons act on kitsune like silver on werewolves, others say it can harm them even in spirit form with varying effect, but instances where kitsune are killed by magical or blessed weapons are quite rare, and are pretty much unheard of compared to the other two. -wikifur  
> (And I chose the third one)


	9. Chapter 9

“Thanks Illu for believing in me. I’m so glad that you’re willing to stay with me.” Hisoka said and smiled at Illumi after they have reached their house on the small island. They went to visit Illumi’s family at the Whale Island. His parents and sibling were very happy to see Illumi as they thought that they will never be able to meet him again. However, they were very shocked to see Illumi returned with a kitsune yokai, Hisoka. Illumi introduced Hisoka to his parents and let them know his wishes to stay with Hisoka. Illumi had also convinced the villagers to stop practicing the Kitsune Seishin Ritual Day.

They went for bed earlier that day as they had travel for a long journey. Both of them were lying quietly on their respective futons with some space between them. Hisoka had his back facing Illumi but turned around when he heard shifting sound from behind. He blinked in surprise as he was face to face with Illumi with their noses almost touching. He smirked realising that Illumi had shifted his futon next to him. He brushed Illumi’s hair behind his ear and said “What’re you doing, Illu?”

“H-Hisoka, I’ve decided to live with you.” Illumi said with his eyes downcast, his hands in front of his chest. “You know what I meant, right?” He asked with an appealing expression.

“Oh, my dear Illumi. I love you too. I’m so glad that you feel the same way too. But are you sure that you’re ready?” Hisoka said while caressing Illumi’s hair. “Last time, it’s entirely my fault. I think I should and I’ll always wait for you, Illu. There’s no need to rush in this matter.”

Illumi shaked his head sideway. “No, Hisoka. I’m sure that I’m ready and I’m clear with what I’m doing. I may have the soul of your late wife or I may look like her, but the heart that is beating in me now is mine and it’s acting weird and got excited whenever you’re with me. I felt like a magnet that will always search for you and attracted by you. Whenever you walked away even just for a while, I worried that I may not see you again. I just…”

“Illumi, I admit that at first I’ve followed you around because you have her soul, but after I get to know you, I realized that you’re very kind, innocent, and very adorable. I love the way you are, Illu. So I hope that you won’t think that I love you because you have her soul. I love you Illumi Zoldyck, the one who is in front of me now.” Hisoka’s arms circled Illumi while continues, “And the thought about you will just leave, returning to your family after all is over and forget about me came across me too. And it’s so unbearable that I wish to love you more, cherish and do whatever I can just not to let you go. But I know you won’t be happy if I do so. You deserve your freedom and so I chose to wait for you, Illu. Wait for the day when you will also love me. That’s why I’m so glad when you told your parents that you wish to stay with me. I thought that perhaps that day may just come closer, even just a little.”

A moment of silent passed between them after their big confession. Illumi gathered his courage and pushed to straddle Hisoka before sitting on his lower body. Before Hisoka could react, Illumi leaned down to kiss on his lips before he looking down onto him, blushing. Illumi’s face red up even more when a small laugh escaped Hisoka. He hit Hisoka on the chest and tried to remove himself from him but Hisoka held him down by his hips. “I’m sorry, Illu. I’m just surprised that’s all. You’re so cute, Illu.” he said while brushing his thumb over Illumi cheek. With a softer voice he continues, “Do you want to take the lead tonight?” Illumi blushed but noded. Slowly, he slid down to sit on Hisoka’s legs. He pulled at Hisoka’s obi and flipped the yukata open. He flushed to a darker tone at the view of Hisoka’s impressive half-hard eraction when he untied the fudoshi. He grabbed him with soft hands and stoked him gently. Hisoka chucked. Absentmindedly, he leaned down again to kiss lightly at the head before he began to take him by his mouth. Hisoka’s eyes widened and sat up. “I-Illu! Wh-”, Hisoka stammered. Illumi licked the length while looking up to Hisoka with half-lid eyes. He bob his head up and down at a delicious rhythm. Hisoka’s mind blanked. Trying his best, he pushed himself up and leaned forward to place his hand behind Illumi. His cock twisted the moment he realized that Illumi wear no undergarment and the pre-cum was dripping down his leg on the futon. Hisoka smiled knowing that Illumi is enjoying himself too. Illumi moaned when Hisoka pressed his finger into him with his pre-cum as lubrication. His moans sent vibration down to Hisoka’s member adding to his sensation. Hisoka continued to prepare him before another finger joins. Hisoka grinned as Illumi moved to push against the fingers inside him. Illumi gasped and the length slipped out from his mouth. Saliva and pre-cum linked between.

“My dear Illu, you’re so great and sensitive.” Hisoka stroked Illumi’s tights while positioning him over himself. Illumi flushed at their position. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand to surpress a moan as Hisoka sucked at his nipples after removing their clothes. He looked into Hisoka’s eyes while he lowered himself onto Hisoka with his hands circled around Hisoka’s neck for support. Illumi whimpered at the feeling of Hisoka filling him. After a few seconds, he lifted his hips up and down slowly, experimentally. A moment later, he began to fuck himself on Hisoka with his back arched while breathing out Hisoka’s name. Soon, Hisoka also began to meet him halfway by thrusting upward into him while massaging Illumi’s cheeks. Illumi clanged desperately onto Hisoka. Hisoka captured Illumi’s mouth and explored his mouth with his tongue. He groaned when Illumi licked his sensitive ears. With each movement, Illumi’s tip rubs against Hisoka’s stomach and it brought him over the edge. He came hard spilling over their chests. Hisoka fucked into him for few more times before he came inside of him.

Their breathing was ragged. Illumi was panting into Hisoka’s hair and his curtain of hair is a mess behind him, sticking to his sweaty body. Illumi slides off of Hisoka and fell onto his back, chest heaving with Hisoka’s load leaking out. Beside him, Hisoka lie down facing up the ceiling.

“So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to become the new kitsune yokai leader?” asked Illumi while still panting lightly.

“Nope, I’m not. I’m sure someone else will replace him. I just want to live and travel all around the world with you, Illu.” he said while rolling Illumi to his side and enveloping him by his waist. “I love you, Illumi. Will you come with me?”

Illumi nodded, “I’ll follow wherever you go, Hisoka. And I love you too, Hisoka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope everyone likes and enjoys this fiction. I know my weakness especially at the fighting part.


End file.
